


Formal Event, Informal Introduction

by Audzilla28



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: And He Can't Just Not Ask For Your Number, Breasts, Dinner, F/M, Formalwear, He's Watching You All Night, Leon Thinks You're Really Hot, Pining, Pokemon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipped Cream, You Lose a Lot of Battles, You're A Gym Trainer, formal dinner, round two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28
Summary: Working as a Gym Trainer under the leader Opal was an unexpectedly tough job. Not the battling part, you had been most excited for that - losing most of the battles wore you out at first. Eventually, though, your coworkers helped you deal with the overwhelming losses. That's just how the Gym Challenge is, after all - Opal's supposed to be the strongest trainer in the gym.You joined too late last year to attend the yearly Gym Challenge Trainer Dinner, a formal event held by the Chairman to thank all of their trainers for their perseverance and hard work. To your surprise, the Champion was going to be there, and unfortunately for you, you had become more infatuated with him than ever after starting this job.How are you going to get through this dinner without making a fool of yourself in front of him?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Dande | Leon/Reader, Leon/
Kudos: 68





	Formal Event, Informal Introduction

You watched as the gym challenger beat Opal, cheering as her final Pokemon fainted. She stepped forwards, giving her little spheal before handing over the Fairy gym’s badge. You beamed in pride, a habit that shone for each challenger that succeeded. Sure, it meant that you, a simple gym trainer, lost a lot of battles, but working for Opal was such a ball. Plus, you got to wear such fun pink outfits. Opal was such a wonderful boss, too. You really did enjoy working for her, even if you had to lose a lot of battles. Consumed by your reminiscing, you didn’t notice Opal had made her way over to you until she waved an envelope in your face.

“What’s so interesting about the wall?” She joked as your attention snapped to her. She pushed the envelope into your hand. “Here, invitation for the gym workers’ dinner.” You snatched the envelope from her, carefully opening up the flap before unfolding the paper within. A formal invitation, you read, for a fancy dinner with all of the gym leaders and their workers.

“I get to tag along?” You bounced on your feet, excitement rushing in you. Opal nodded.

“Of course, dearie. You joined a bit too late last year to attend, so I wanted to make sure you got to this one this year,” she spoke fondly. You beamed at her.

“Thank you Opal!” You cried, throwing your hands in the air.

“Don’t forget to make sure you’re wearing pink!” She reminded you with a fond chuckle. You nodded enthusiastically.

“I can’t wait!” You paused, mind racing. “I gotta go get a dress!” You declared, turning back to Opal. She nodded, letting you free for the rest of the day.

“Thank you!” You shouted over your back as you tore out of the Ballonlea gym. 

* * *

You sighed in satisfaction, closing the door to your little house behind you. You flipped the lights on, settling the newly purchased bags onto your couch. You glanced down at them, excited for the dinner. It wasn’t every day you got to dress up, and even better in such a beautiful pink dress. You contemplated trying the outfit on, but pushed yourself to take a shower before doing so.

Freshly cleaned, you slid into your dress, loving how the pink tulle swayed around your feet. The lace of the top felt so soft against your skin, something that truly surprised you when you first tried the dress on in the store. You dragged your fingertips over the appliques, relishing how the threads on top of the fabric felt. You twirled, unable to resist, watching the dress spin around you. You opened the two other bags you brought home, slipping into the gold heels. They were a modest 2 inches, with gold straps around your ankles and across the top of your foot. You clipped the thin gold chain around your neck, the small circle charm finding its place against your chest, and wrapped the matching bracelet loosely around your wrist. 

You stepped into your bedroom, peering into the mirror. You looked like a goddamned princess, and you beamed at your reflection. You didn’t even have your hair or makeup done, and you already felt beautiful. You swayed around a bit, confidence through the roof as you let yourself revel in the dress for a bit. Your stomach grumbled, and you stubbornly took the outfit off, shuffling to make yourself some dinner. As you cooked, your mind wandered to the dinner, thinking about how you’d look so pretty. You froze, remembering a line on the invitation. You threw down your spatula and dove to your purse, digging out the invitation and re-reading that line.

_ “This invitation is extended to all Gym workers, leaders, and current champion.”  _

Champion?! You stood there, mind blank as you realized Leon would most likely be there. Leon, the Champion you had admired and loved for years, but only recently seeing him in a newfound light as he had visited the gyms once in a while. You had only recently started finding him attractive, and had to admit you kinda had a crush on him. A burning scent filled your nose and you gasped, running back to your dinner.

As you turned the heat down and saved your dinner, your mind wandered once again, curious to what Leon would be wearing, and if he’d ever take notice of you. Red bloomed on your face as your mind wandered more, imagining Leon talking to you and- you took a breath. Let’s not get ahead of yourself. You plated your dinner as slumped into your couch, digging in. You flipped the TV on, met with a full screen of Leon, sweaty from his match. You sputtered, almost knocking your plate over. 

How are you going to get through this dinner?

* * *

The night of the dinner arrived, and you were ready half an hour before Opal would be picking you up. You stood in front of your mirror, taking yourself in once again. Properly dressed up this time, hair and makeup done, necklace carefully draped around your chin, you posed in front of your reflection.

“You are gorgeous and beautiful and maybe you’ll catch Leon but don’t act like a fool if he talks to you,” you lectured yourself like a worried mother. Before you realized, too much time had passed and the doorbell startled you. Anxiety welling up as you grabbed your pink clutch wallet, you rushed towards the door. Opening it to find a fellow coworker, you locked the door behind you and were whisked away to Opal’s pink limo. You chuckled - what can’t this lady get in pink? Settling into your seat, your excitement nagged at you as you joined into small talk with your other coworkers.

“That dress is so gorgeous on you,” Opal’s sweet voice rang out, and your face lit up.

“Thank you, I really love it!” You turned to her in the back, smile nearly blinding her. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you find many eyes on you tonight!” She chuckled and a light blush dusted your cheeks as your mind went straight to Leon. You nodded, leaning back in your seat and watched the land roll underneath the limo’s tires. 

Just before the sun started to kiss the horizon, the limo rolled into Hammerlocke, only weaving through a few streets before stopping in front of a decadent building. Filing out, the Ballonlea group stepped up the steps to the door. You took a breath as you stepped inside of the lobby. It was probably one of the fanciest lobbies you’d ever seen, and where you had previously felt overdressed, you were starting to worry you were a bit underdressed. 

Opal led the group down a hall to the side of the lobby, and an attendant opened the door to the dining hall. You followed the group in and were surprisingly not overwhelmed by the crowd. Tables were laid out corresponding to the number of gyms - one for each table. A larger table sat at the front right, a few of the gym leaders already in their seats. Your breath caught as you spotted Leon in the center seat, laughing at something the dragon gym leader had said. Raihan, you remembered his name. 

You followed your coworkers to the fairy gym table, all taking spots and sitting next to your favorite coworkers. You grabbed a seat next to Marissa, a girl who had helped you through the first few days and comforted you when you lost most of the battles. You always thought she was sweet. You looked around the room, taking in everything laid around. You spotted a long table on the right side, close to where your table was, and you hoped it was where the food would be set up. On the opposite side of your table, a dance floor was laid out and a DJ booth was set up, lights off and music quietly playing, you wondered what type of music they’d be playing later. You hoped it’d be good.

“Wow, Opal really fits in with the other gym leaders,” Marissa leaned over, pulling you into the conversation with the other gym members. You nodded.

“It’s surprising how she can be so hip,” you joked. You turned away from the room, unaware of a pair of eyes that found you in their gaze.

* * *

After a boring speech by Chairman Rose, who had stepped up to the DJ booth to make his speech, your attention turned to movement on the right. Workers brought out large dishes, setting them in a line neatly. Your stomach grumbled, and you glanced around, wondering how the mad dash for dinner would be conducted. To your surprise, Chairman Rose had stayed in the DJ booth, still holding the microphone. 

“We’ll start on the left side of the room for dinner, please conduct yourself in an orderly fashion and fill your plates as you are called.” A loud groan rose from the gym leader table, and you spotted Raihan hunched over. A defeated look was plastered over his face, and you watched carefully as Leon clapped his shoulder, making a hearty joke before they both chuckled. You couldn’t help but show a small smile, fond of the interaction somehow.

“Grass gym members, you may take your turn,” Rose began calling them as a group of huge, buff gym members crossed the room.

“No fair,” Marissa whined. “They could eat half of the food and still have room for more!” She joked. You snorted.

“They look like they could bench press us no sweat,” you shot back playfully.

“They probably could have two of us on each side!” You let out a laugh.

“The Water gym members, whenever you are ready,” Rose’s voice broke your laughter. Marissa elbowed your arm.

“You think they’re more aquatic than human?” She joked.

“Marissa, you are killing me,” you laughed back at her. “They definitely have gills,” you forced out between laughs. You hung your head over your crossed arms, leaning on the table.

“Fire gym members, if you will.” You turned to Marissa.

“Don’t you dare say-”

“I’d imagined them a bit more hot, you know?” She said with absolutely no hesitation despite your attempt, and you covered your face as you held back your laughter. The room was getting quieter as more of the attendees were eating, and the last thing you wanted was to draw unwanted attention.

“Fighting gym members up next.” Thankfully Marissa was silent as you recovered from your laughter, still giggling quietly at her quips.

“Ghost gym members,” Rose spoke. 

“They’re not terribly spooky,” Marissa started, and you mentally braced yourself. “But we should call the Ghostbusters just in case.” You nearly cried out, burying your face back into your hands as you quieted your giggles.

“Marissa if I make it out of here alive I’ll have it in for you,” you protested. “Never a full night’s rest for you!” She rolled her eyes playfully.

“Fairy gym members, next.” Finally, your table rose and quickly walked to the spread, your eyes wide with hunger as you scooped your favorite foods onto your plate. They had many of your favorites, and they looked utterly delicious as you loaded up your plate. Reclaiming your seat at the table, you leaned over to Marissa.

“If you make me laugh while I’m eating I’ll absolutely Hex you in front of everyone,” you threatened playfully. Marissa nodded.

“Alright, alright, I get it,” she threw her hands up in defeat. “I want to eat, so either way I’ll be too busy.” You sighed in relief and dug into your plate as the other tables were called. You weren’t paying much attention until the Dragon gym was called, and Marissa leaned over.

“They could be dragon their balls across my-” You don’t even let Marissa finish before you start quietly cracking up, trying hard not to make a sound. It backfires as your mouthful of food gets caught and you start coughing. Panicking, Marissa slaps your back, dislodging the mouthful as you cough, covering your mouth with a napkin. You swallow your food and take a nice sip of water.

“Didn’t mean to almost kill you there,” she apologizes, humor still tinting her tone. You shake your head.

“There’s a reason I sat next to you,” you whisper to her, a small smile on your face as you take a full breath of air, calming yourself. You glanced around, hoping not too many eyes had caught the embarrassing moment, and your eyes catch on a pair of golden eyes. You flip away on instinct, afraid to get caught, before slowly tilting back to check if Leon really had been looking at you. He was mid-conversation with his table. You let out a sigh, not sure if it was relief or sadness. You weren’t too sure if he had caught your choking but you prayed to Arceus that he hadn’t.

* * *

After Chairman Rose had finally let the gym leaders get their food, Raihan bolting up with a flame in his eyes, he let everyone digest before stepping back up to the DJ booth.

“Soon we will start up the music, and dessert will be out - but before that, I’d like to thank each and every one of you for coming out here tonight.” He paused, eyes sweeping around the room. “Each one of you is a fighter. The thrill of battle is something one cannot find a replacement for. Although many of you may lose most of your battles, your losses mean that you did your best, performed to your highest ability in each battle. You, as a gym trainer or leader, are meant to be an important step in many challengers’ journeys. It will never be easy to lose, but remember that you can’t win until you know how to lose.” He placed the microphone down carefully before clapping his hands, and the room follows suit. Eventually the applause dies down, and the Chairman pics up the microphone again.

“I’d like to introduce our DJ for the night,” he beckons and a man rises from the gym leader table, someone you hadn’t even noticed before. “This is DJ Meowth, he will be taking care of you all tonight. Please, enjoy yourselves,” he finished, smile wide on his face as he handed the microphone over to the DJ.

“Good evening everybody, thank you for having me here,” he bounces behind his DJ booth, disappearing underneath it as the lights start up and the room’s lights dimmed. “You guys ready for some fun?” The tables’ responses blended into one loud shout, and the DJ nodded. He pressed some buttons and some pop music started playing loudly. Not too loud, you noted, but a comfortable party level. You noticed out of the corner of your eye the dinner dishes being taken away from the buffet table, and more dishes and utensils being set up. Many of the gym members had already taken to the floor, dancing around one another. Using this as a distraction, you made your way to the desserts being set up.

You grabbed a plate and waited for them to finish setting up before picking up some of the tiny slices of cakes they had. You loaded your plate up not too much, but a little bit of what you wanted. You had finished scooping your favorite flavor of ice cream into a little bowl they provided and was reaching for a spoon before pausing, another person’s hand reaching in the same direction.

“Sorry, you can grab yours first,” you spoke over the music, turning to the arm that connected to the hand. Face to face with a gorgeous face and golden eyes, you sucked in a quiet breath as you stood next to Leon. You froze as he picked up a spoon.

“You’re good, didn’t mean to startle you,” he smiled down at you, tan face accentuated by the stubble of his trimmed beard. You unfroze yourself, nodding with a gentle smile.

“You didn’t startle me,” you said, reaching for your spoon. “Didn’t realize the Champion of Galar liked the same ice cream flavor I did, though,” you teased. Leon chuckled.

“Nobody’s ever asked me about it in an interview, I’m almost surprised now that I think about it,” he ponders. You reach for the toppings and place a careful dollop of whipped cream onto your ice cream.

“Whipped cream, sir?” You point the tip at him. He nods, offering his bowl. You add a careful dollop just like your own, nodding in satisfaction as you place the can back with the rest of the toppings.

“Thanks,” he gazed down at you, golden eyes making you feel warm.

“No problem, champ,” you smiled up at him before turning to your table, making your way back to chow down and process that you just put whipped cream on the Champion of Galar’s ice cream - and that he liked the same flavor as you. A big grin spread across your face as you sat down, munching on the desserts at a nearly empty table. You’d join in on the dancing later - you really had wanted to check out the desserts before they were gone. You ran over the interaction with Leon - you pulled that off quite smoothly, you thought to yourself. Your attention shifted as the DJ put on one of your favorite songs - the one that everyone knows the dance to. You steal a quick spoonful of your ice cream before hopping onto the dance floor to join in.

* * *

Before you even realized it, the dance floor was filled, and you were with mostly your Fairy gym coworkers, but a few stragglers were mixed into the circle. A slow song came on, and members started pairing up. You excused yourself, feeling thirsty, and glanced around to find a close bathroom. You pushed open the doors in the back, having seen a few other gym members go in and out that way. 

“Is there a bathroom this way?” You ask one of the door attendants. He nods in response. “Thank you.” You step into the properly-lit hallway, eyes adjusting from the darker room, and spot a ladies’ room right across the hall. Convenient, you think.

As you stepped out of the bathroom, a familiar figure stood in the hallway, catching you off-guard.

“Leon?” You call out before realizing. You freeze as his head snaps up to catch your gaze.

“Hey,” he glances around before he settles back on you. “Listen, I can’t take my eyes off of you, you look absolutely gorgeous, and,” he pulls out his Rotom phone, passing it over to you. “If I could please get your number, I don’t think I’d forgive myself if I left without asking.” You beamed at him.

“Of course!” You grab the Rotom phone, typing in your digits as your mind whirls. As you type it in, you catch the phone’s clock. “Wow, it’s already this late?” You recoil in surprise, having not realized how much time had passed. Leon pulled his phone around to him, eyes widening at the time.

“I can’t believe it’s already past midnight. I thought Rose’s speech was gonna go on forever,” Leon joked. You crack a smile.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine having to sit thru one of those every other night. You think he does speeches before his own dinner? Like with his family?” You joke back. Now it’s Leon’s turn to laugh. Before he can say anything back, the door opens up, and he pulls you behind a column in the wall. It looks like groups were already leaving early, some of them breaking off into smaller groups, duos and trios to ride home together. You peer up at Leon, who held you against him and peaked out, watching the group walk towards the lobby. Once the door closed, he let go of you.

“I’m so sorry, I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable, I-” You cut him off, using your high heels to boost you up to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

“You could never, that was quite like a dream, if I’m honest,” you joked, bringing yourself back down. You froze, realizing that you just kissed Leon’s cheek. Gazing up at him, you barely got a full look at his face before it met yours, kissing you fully. You pressed into his chest, hands on his cheeks, fingers pushing into his purple hair. He broke off as the door opened again, and he pushed you farther behind the column as he watched the group leave again.

“Why don’t we head to my apartment?” He suggested, the corner of his mouth curling with the suggestion. You nodded, a sly smile taking over your own expression. “This way.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you away from the lobby.

“Why are we going this way?” You ask. 

“Avoiding cameras,” he explains over his shoulder as he rushes you to a back door. A car sat idling right outside, and Leon opened the door and ushered you in without a hesitation. You slid in, him following suit.

“Take me home, please,” he called up to the driver. You heard no response as the car moved, and you scrambled to put your seatbelt on. You pulled your phone from your wristlet and sent a text to Marissa. You had originally planned on leaving the dinner with the Ballonlea group, but plans had changed. You felt a hand press into your thigh, and you found that it was attached to Leon. You placed a gentle hand on top of it, putting your phone away in your wristlet. You didn’t know how long it’d be to his apartment, but you wanted to save it all for then.

* * *

Surprisingly, it barely took ten minutes before the car slowed in front of an apartment complex - not too upscale, not too dingy. Something not conspicuous. Leon had you wait as he got out, checking for people around before opening the door for you and walking you inside. The car sped off behind you as the pair of you walked into the lobby. Leon nodded at the desk workers before pressing the elevator button. 

As soon as you two got in and the doors closed, Leon pounced on you. Kissing you hungrily, pressing your back into the elevator wall, you were enveloped in his presence, utterly delighted to have him kissing you as he was. The elevator chimed, and you two spilled into the hallway.

“Don’t worry about the neighbors, this whole floor is empty,” he waved at the small amount of doors you two passed. You followed him, trying to keep up with his pace.

“Hold on for a second,” you stopped, peeling your feet out of your heels before jogging up to him. Once your free hand was in his, you both took off down the hallway, racing to Leon’s apartment. Leading you to the farthest door, Leon pushed open the door and pulled you inside. You wasted no time dropping your heels and wristlet on the table that was closest to the door as he kissed you more, not wanting to waste a second of the time he had with you. You pulled at his tie, bringing him down to your shorter level without the heels.

He walked you backwards down a hallway, getting only a few feet in before he pushed you into a wall, breaking from your mouth to kiss at your neck, nibbling a line down the side. You shuddered at his breath on your skin, hands stuck to your waist. You wrapped your arms over his shoulders, leaning forward to kiss his neck like he was to you. You only managed to get a few kisses in before he hoisted you up, strong arms lifting you and carrying you to a bedroom at the end of the hall.

Tossing you onto the bed, Leon nearly tore the jacket off, pulling the tie off with it, and when he came down to kiss you, you worked on the buttons of his shirt. His hands wrapped around you to reach at the zipper on the back, fumbling for a second before pulling it down. You pulled your arms out of the sleeves, only to reach back up to Leon. You managed to undo the last button on his shirt and your hands pressed against his caramel skin. You felt his muscles ripple as he slid out of his shirt, and your eyes were glued to his torso.

“Hey,” he spoke, tapping your chin before pulling your gaze up to him. “Eyes up here,” he teased. You blushed, looking away. He used this chance to attack your neck again, nibbling and sucking hard enough to leave some marks. You didn’t care, you had the makeup. Even if the makeup didn’t entirely work, you didn’t care. This was a perfect night so far. Your hands worked down his torso, sliding down his sides before reaching for the bulge growing in his pants. You peered up at him, waiting for his move. Leon was distracted on your neck, so you gave him a little squeeze, rubbing at his crotch.

“Mm, fuck,” he moaned into your ear, sending a shudder down your spine and heat pooling in your stomach. You took that as confirmation to work on his belt. He finally broke off of your neck long enough to push your dress farther down your torso, planting kissing along where your necklace met your skin. Pulling his belt off of his hips, you paused to unhook your bra. Tossing it across the room, you pulled his hands down to your chest. Where he grabbed, his mouth followed, planting kisses all over. He pressed his hands into your back as your arms wrapped around his neck, the heat between your legs starting to flare. You broke off, pushing your dress off and onto the floor. Leon took this chance to ditch his pants and kick off his shoes, adding to the pile of formal clothes on the floor. 

Pushing you farther onto his bed, his hands ran up and down your sides as you palmed his crotch, boxers struggling to contain his arousal. Gentle groans slipped out of his mouth as you stroked him through his boxers, his hands grabbing at your boobs. He pulled away from your hand, pushing you down as he slid himself down to your crotch. He pressed his hands into your warmth, feeling the wetness through your panties as his fingers dipped into your valley.

“Someone’s wet,” his deep voice broke the cold silence, and you responded by hoisting yourself up to kiss him wetly. His tongue pushed gently into your mouth, and you copied his advance with your own tongue. He broke off, kissing your cheek and kissing a trail all the way down to your waistband. Hand buried in his hair, he took the elastic in his teeth and pulled them down, using his hand to pull them off of you. Leon pressed his tongue straight onto your heat, flicking it up over your clit.

“Fuck!” You moaned, tossing your head back. He kept going with his tongue, swirling circles around your clit, gentle lips nipping at it. Moans dripping from you, you did nothing to muffle yourself as the pleasure seeped into you. He paused for a second, using one hand to prop himself up as the other hand pushed his boxers off of his hips. Leaving them haphazardly hanging around his calves, his mouth returned to your heat. Lapping at your wetness, your hands tangled themselves in his hair, fingertips twirling his purple hair, twitching as his tongue dragged against you in the most perfect way. You eventually found the strength to push him back, arms reaching for his throbbing cock. 

“What do you want?” Leon teased, adjusting so you could reach him and wrap your hand around his length. You pumped your hand, moving around for a better angle and bringing yourself closer to him. He was kneeling in front of you, and you leaned forwards to replace your hand with your mouth. Fitting as much as you comfortably could into your mouth, you pulled back, swirling your tongue around the tip. You bobbed your head, pushing down until you almost gagged. Leon was practically putty, with moans and whispers that surely would cause a scandal had anyone else heard them.

Now it was Leon’s time to push you back.

“Dear Arceus, you’re gonna suck all of my energy out,” he groaned. His hand clapped your thigh. “Come here; why don’t we get to the main event?” He moved you back towards the headboard, head pressing into the soft pillow. You moved yourself around, moving your hips to the perfect angle. Leon leaned himself down, sliding himself between your open legs. He leaned over to press a kiss against your lips.

“Ready?” His voice rumbled in your ears. You gazed up at him, taking his magnificent form into view. His golden eyes piercing through the darkness of the night, his dark skin with rippling muscles, abs, strong arms, his carefully shaven face, and his purple hair all messed up.

“I’ve been ready,” you find some spunk within your arousal and shoot him a smirk. He lines himself up, steading himself with a hand placed next to your head. Leon pushes in, and you groan as his warmth fills you. Slowly, he pushes his way entirely in, letting out his own groan.

“You okay?” He asks, peering up at the sinful face you’re making. You nod, and he pulls out before starting up a slow pace. His length was the perfect size; brushing up all the right spots no matter the angle, filling you nearly to the brim. He flips back, pulling you with him. Leon laying on his back, you’re sat on top of him, pushing him deeper into you. You bounce on him, legs weak as you ride him. 

Once again, Leon moves you two to a different position, pressing your head into the soft pillow again. Face pushing into the fabric, your ass pushing into Leon’s rhythm. Leon’s hands roamed your back as his pace quickened.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he moaned out. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you the whole dinner.” 

“Aah, Leon-” you moan in response, his praise making you melt under him. “I haven’t been able to concentrate since I first saw you.” Leon was pushing into you with utter desperation, faster and harder than ever, and you were going crazy with pleasure.

“All I could think about was taking that beautiful dress off of you,” he praised between groans. “Watching you dance with your friends was making me go crazy, I couldn’t- ah!” He broke off as he thrusted wildly into you, clenching as he hit his climax. You moaned loudly as he thrusted, and was suddenly hit with your own climax. 

“Leon!” You cried as you arched into him, heat dripping from you as pure ecstasy washed over you. Your mind went blank, and you vaguely noticed Leon pull out with a pop, making you shudder, and lay next to you as you slowly came back to reality. Sighing, you laid yourself next to him, pushing into his body heat as you twitched from your climax. Leon wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you into him. He planted gentle kisses into your shoulder and neck.

“Mm, Leon,” you moaned quietly, still recovering. His soft thumbs rubbed into your tummy, an unexpectedly nice sensation. 

“That was awesome,” he spoke quietly, and you could hear his smile through his words. You nodded, leaning into his touch. You expected to feel more tired, but you were unexpectedly very much awake. Leon didn’t seem to be too tired either. 

“What do you wanna do now?” His voice rang out, a little bit louder now. You turned around to face him and answered with a small shrug.

“Can I kiss you again?” You asked innocently. Leon let out a laugh.

“We just had sex, of course you can kiss me again.” He stifled another chuckle before leaning over to press a gentle kiss into your lips. Before you knew it, his tongue was in your mouth again, and you were wet again. You pulled back, gazing softly at Leon’s face.

“Round two?” You meekly suggested. Leon smirked.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He sat up. “Wait here for a second.” You nodded, a bit confused but more interested in what he had planned. He left the room, heading down the hallway from which you had come. 

You heard something open, a rummaging sound, then a closing sound. Leon’s figure reappeared in the doorway. He paused when he entered the room, an excited grin on his face. He held up his hand, producing a can of whipped cream.

“Whipped cream for your ice cream?” Leon teased, calling back to before. You let out a snort.

“What ice cream?” You laugh at him.

“Well, it must’ve melted, ‘cause you’re so hot.” Leon smirked as he made his way over to you, still sat on the bed. You reached a hand out to grab the can.

“You want some?” Leon pulled his hand back, whipped cream just out of reach. You pouted at him. “How do you ask nicely?”

“Can I please have some?” You grumbled.

“May,” Leon corrected playfully and handed you the can. You popped open the cap and tilted your head back, spraying a quick stream of cream into your open mouth. Leon seemed to really enjoy it, considering he was entirely hard at this point. You held the can out for him. He reached to grab it, but you pulled it back just as he did before.

“You want some?” You asked with a devilish smile.

“Yeah, can I have some?”

“What’s the magic word?” You teased. Leon huffed.

“Please?”

“Alright.” You turned the can back at you and sprayed some onto your chest, and watched Leon’s eyes turn the size of dinner plates. Leon practically leapt onto the bed, on top of you on all fours as he leaned to lap whipped cream off of your boobs. His tongue tickled your skin, sensation bringing heat to your crotch. His golden eyes peered up at you as he licked up the last bit, making you blush and shudder. 

“My turn,” Leon declared, grabbing the can from you while you were distracted. He applied a thick line straight onto his cock’s length.

“Mm, I’m not hungry anymore,” you joked, turning your cheek at him. Leon gasped in fake hurt, sitting himself farther on the bed carefully. 

“Awe come on, am I not that tasty?” He joked. You shook your head, swinging yourself around to sit in front of him.

“No, that's not it,” you pause, peering up at him. “It tastes so good, it’s almost like I’m addicted,” you drawled, leaning down to lick the head of his cock. You sucked the whipped cream off, dragging your mouth down the side of it.

“Ooh,” Leon sighed. You drew your head back, swallowing the whipped cream before leaning back down to suck his dick. He pushes you back and grabs the can, spraying a line down your belly to the top of your heat. He starts at the top, taking small bites, gazing up at you the entire time. The hunger in his golden eyes floods you with anticipation, and by the time he laps up the last bit of whipped cream, you’re practically shaking. He finally nibbles at your bud, still sensitive from before, and you bite your lip to stifle the loud moan that nearly spilled out. He drags his tongue over it, and that moan spills out.

“Still sensitive?” He teases, voice deep. You groan in response. It’s not long before he’s lining himself up.

“You ready?” He asks, waiting for your nod before pushing in once again. You’re already moaning loudly as he sets a quicker pace this time, and you know you’re not gonna last long. You have the feeling he won’t either, considering how his thrusts are already uneven. You feel the tension building in you, and before you can even say anything, you cry out, cumming as Leon groans.

“You’re so warm, Arceus,” he groaned. He kept pounding into you, sending your senses over the edge.

“Fuck, Leon!” You cried as another orgasm followed the first one. Leon groaned, pace faltering as he adjusted himself. Finding a good angle, he held no restraint as he slammed into you, moaning as he tensed up. 

“Ah, cumming!” He announced with a moan as he rutted into you, the change in thrusts sending you over the edge yet again. Mind entirely blank with pleasure, you arched into him, a slave to the sensations. Once again, he collapsed next to you, panting. Your legs twitched as he pulled you into him, cuddling with you. You sighed with content; Leon’s warm body pressing into yours was a feeling burnt into your brain now. Eyelids fighting against staying open, you leaned into him.

“Thank you,” you mutter out. “Tonight was wonderful.” Leon let out a quiet chuckle at your tired state.

“It was.” He pressed a gentle kiss into your temple. “Rest up.” Following his instructions, you laid your head down and let your eyes close, slipping into one of the best night’s sleep you’ve had in a long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.maysange.com/9198-large_default/open-back-light-pink-long-evening-dress-lace-bodice.jpg   
> btw this is the dress you're wearing hehe 
> 
> thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
